


Squeaky Clean

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny's not going to turn Laverne down if she wants to wash his hair...
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotzette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotzette/gifts).



> Happy holidays!!

Laverne thought that Lenny would fight her harder when she asked him to take a shower with her. But instead he stirred out from under the covers and stretched. “As long as I get to wash you back,” he said from beneath the blanket. One blue eye peeked back at her, still testing his luck.

“I’ll think about it,” she said pertly, leading him from the small bedroom with its little white sink to her slightly larger bathroom. She ran the shower lukewarm – as he liked it – and then led him over the rim of the tub, where the shower head soaked them both. 

Lenny’s mouth parted, his soft lips agape as the water poured over his features, making clear rivers against his tanned cheeks. Laverne muffled a grin behind the back of her hand as she turned Lenny toward her and then started running her wet fingertips over his chest and through his hair experimentally.

“If you just wanted to feel me up we coulda done this dry,” Lenny pouted.

She poked his chest. “Wouldya let me work?” Lenny rolled his eyes but let her go on. Once she was satisfied his hair was wet and a little less greasy, she reached for the shampoo and poured some of it over his head. 

“Didja get the No More Tears kind?” he worried.

“Don’t be a big baby,” she said, then kissed the underside of his chin. “Yeah, I don’t like crying in the tub either,” she said. “Can’t figure out where you’re going and you’re all wet. It’s dangerous!”

Lenny snorted as she scrubbed his head, getting all of the grease out, until she could feel nothing but smoothly washed hair. Then she rinsed her hands and reached for the bar of Irish Spring sitting beside him in the soap dish.

“So do I get to touch you, too?” Lenny asked. The hope in his voice made Laverne smile, and one glance downward let her know that he wanted to do as much touching of her body as humanly possible.

“Soon,” she declared. Her hands were lathered, and she stroked her fingertips over his face, down his throat and the crease at the back of his neck, scrubbing off dirt as she went. More lather and she started working his underarms, which made Lenny squirm and giggle.

“C’mon!” he complained. “Are you gonna let me suck on your tits or what?”

She started scrubbing his back, which made his knees knock and his head fall back against the shower tiles. “Be nice, or I’ll take care of myself and then you don’t get bupkiss.”

“I’m gonna get bupkiss?” he asked, his big eyes going wide.

“You’re such a big dope,” Laverne complained, then kissed his bottom lip. They made out while she stroked his flanks. She needed more soap before she stroked his belly and the tender flesh by his hips. Then she washed his inner thighs and got onto her knees to wash his calves and buttocks.

By then his cock was hard and sticky-tipped, swaying out before him, needy and dark pink. She had no idea how a man could look so delicate and so strong, all at the same time, but Lenny was more than pulling it off as he stood above her and clutched his fists. Laverne stopped and stared at Lenny’s cock as it swelled up and slapped his belly without the slightest touch from her.

“Laverne?” he moaned.

“I’m thinking,” Laverne said, the corner of her mouth ticking up as his cock swayed and rose before her.

“Laverne!” He squeaked out desperately. 

She grinned. “Having fun?”

“Yes,” he said softly, sincerely, meaning it. 

“Good,” she said, and wrapped her hand around him. “Did you want something?” The tip of his cock dripped onto her palm. “Good answer,” she replied, and started to stroke him.

Lenny made an incoherent sound of joy, and he started moving his hips the second she touched his cock. Laverne abruptly realized how undertouched his poor body was, and how much he needed to please her as he fucked his cock through the warm enclosure of her fist.

Lenny’s eyes crossed – his hands splayed out against the wall. He came quickly, and most of it landed it in her hair and across her brow, thick creamy spatters of relief. She tilted her head back and let the shower rinse her clean.

“Sorry,” Lenny panted. “I was ready to do that for…for forever.”

“You were so good before that you deserved a little quick one,” she told him. Lenny helped her to her feet and his cozy, pleased flush turned a shade paler.

“You sure I didn’t last too long?” he asked.

She smiled. “Trust me, you lasted just the right length of time.”

“Huh. Guess Squig’s right. Dames really are unpredictable.” She didn’t want to explain how wrong Squiggy was about nearly everything he’d told Lenny about sex, not when she was glowing with self-satisfaction.

“Gimmie the soap,” Lenny ordered suddenly. She did and he got down on his own knees.

“Whatt’re you doing?” Laverne asked.

“Having my own kinda fun. I’m not the only one who’s dirty,” he pointed out cheerfully, and lathered his big hands up. He was more direct, of course – teasing her breasts until she gasped, and then sucking each one in turn while his left slid down between her legs, kissing her stomach, her hips. He teased her wet, opened her slowly, brushing her clit and then penetrating her with two of his fingers, his big palm cupping her behind, until she began to ride his hand, Laverne’s own hands finding her slick breasts and kneading them as tension began to race along her inner thighs and up to her clit. Lenny leaned forward suddenly and his tongue lashed against that clit, tickling and then licking once, twice, and Laverne grabbed the shower rod and shook wildly against his lips, his firm touch. She mashed herself against his palm and groaned. He kept using his mouth and lips until she cried out and pushed him away.

“Ow,” Lenny remarked, gently pulling free of her and shaking the pins and needles out of his hand. When he stood again, a memory flashed through Laverne’s mind – ninth grade, beating up Hector because he’d made Lenny cry by saying he had ‘fish lips.’ Hector had no idea how good Lenny was with that mouth of his, Laverne thought to herself. She returned to the present, where Lenny Kosnowski was a grown-up man - long, rock hard, and the kind who didn’t ask before grabbing her right thigh and dragging it up to his waist, leaving her with a hand and a leg to balance on. She latched on, her thick, strong thigh holding tight while she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. 

Lenny entered her quickly, and none too gently this time. His thrusts were immediate, perfectly rhythmic but desperate. Laverne’s free hand rushed between her legs and Lenny watched her rub her clit and his jaw dropped, the speed of hips redoubling. He was mad about her – she knew it, she felt it with his every pulse and throb – and it encouraged her to stare up into his eyes, to make a great show of how hot he was getting her and how much she wanted to feel him come inside of her. Lenny paused, shivering, curling his toes and breathing. She didn’t move until he backed away from the brink again. But she did want to feel him come – and with that in mind, Laverne squeezed him and that big hand of his clamped down on her ass. He started to fuck up into her again and she clawed his back, her thighs slapping tight around his hips. He felt perfect inside of her, as if he belonged there, as if he always had and always would.

Every squeeze made him pause and shudder. All of a sudden she was pressed against the shower wall, back to the tiles, and she scissored her legs around Lenny’s waist. That left her at his mercy, and he knew it.

“Fuck,” he breathed into her ear. “So _good_.”

The words were what made her come. It was a complete shock that left her gasping and open-mouthed, only Lenny’s big hand holding her up against the wall. He kept fucking her, and when she came back to herself he stared straight into her eyes, until his own rolled back into his head and he came – most of it sliding slickly out between her legs, but a few licks teasing her, making her shudder, too. His right hand was still holding her thigh up – a thigh threatening to cramp up from the angle of the penetration. She grabbed him toward her and planted a kiss on his lips before squirming out of his grip.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Laverne said, working her strong legs, getting rid of the cramp. His melting grin made her heart leap.

Then he reminded her who she was with. “You sure you don’t want me to shake you over…”

“God, No,” she said. 

“Okay,” he said, pouting.

“So did you have fun cleaning up?” she teased.

“I’m crazy in love with you,” he said. “I’d fight a thousand Huns to stay with you, never mind letting you feel me up while you wash my hair.”

Flattering – and, she thought, as her spaghetti legs took her to the taps and she spun them closed with shaky hands – very true.


End file.
